Storytime with Qrow
by Zen Shoshi
Summary: A story in which someone gets lucky. Two women find love, and two young girls find a question answered they didn't need to know. (OneShot)


"Why do Yang and I have different hair colors uncle Qrow?" asked the fourteen year old Ruby.

"It's because we have different mothers Ruby" Yang replied, looking somewhat upset at being reminded of the mother she had never known.

"But why do we have different mothers? Did dad cheat on mom?"

"Technically it would be that he cheated on my mother Rubes."

"Mom would never do that!" Ruby said, blushing.

A dry chuckle came from the man looking down at the two young girls.

"He didn't cheat on her girls. I can assure you of that." Qrow stated, finally speaking up.

"What happened with them Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, looking wide eyed at him.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" the two girls shouted in unison, one looking with innocence, the other with rage in her eyes that slowly started to turn red.

"Alright, sit down, I'll tell you both a story."

"Years ago both your mothers were on a team with me and old Taiyang."

"We lived together, slept in the same room, did everything together. I thought myself quite the lady magnet, but neither of your mothers showed me the slightest interest."

"Eww, did you really have to say that Uncle?" asked Ruby with a grossed out look on her face.

"You two do realize I'm your father's brother, not either of you mothers right?"

"Doesn't make it any less weird." Yang said, looking agitated.

"Anyway, we lived together, ate together, and for the most part everything was pretty normal as we all learned to be huntsmen... and huntswomen."

"One day me and your Pop came back to the room and... well that sight was something that will forever be in my memory."

"What were they doing?" asked Ruby.

Yang's eyes widened before she quickly covered Ruby's ears.

"It was a beautiful sight, your father and I both barely escaped with our lives, but it was so worth it."

"That was in our second year, it continued on for a year or so after graduation."

"By then we had all moved on, your mothers lived together, in the house here on Patch funny enough."

"Old Taiyang and I came out to visit, and while I was hanging out with Summer it hapened."

"Wait, you expect me to believe that Mom was dating Ruby's mom then decided to switch hit with dad?"

Qrow chuckled

"I know you drink more than strawberry sunrises Yang. You got a double whammy there since Tai and your mother both loved to get drunk and party. Summer and I were much less fond of the morning after, especially if we had to help with those two's cleanup. But anyway..."

"Summer and your mother weren't happy with old Tai, and while I thought it was funny I had to help my brother get away for a while. So we took a long huntsman mission, and came back a year later to find a little bundle of joy had graced the home."

"So that was Yang?" Ruby asked, having pulled her head away from Yang's hands.

"You guessed it. Suffice to say we were convinced to stick around."

"How did they do that?" asked Yang looking skeptical, and uncomfortable at finding she might have been a drunken mistake.

"Oh, it wasn't too hard. Signal needed able bodied huntsmen after a flock of Nevermore and some underwater Grimm had managed to make things difficult for the island."

"Summer took some convincing, but eventually she allowed your father to stay in the guest room at your home."

"But neither of your mothers wanted poor dusty old Qrow anywhere near that house, so I found myself living at Signal most of the year. I saw your father from time to time, and both your mothers would lead classes for group survival training, landing strategies, and hunts like you both have been on so far."

"Suffice to say It was a shock when I went to visit after I finished my first year as a teacher to find Summer had stopped helping around Signal for several months because she was pregnant."

"So you expect me to believe my Mom cheated on Yang's mom with Dad?" Ruby asked, looking confused after wording the question.

"Oh good heavens no!" Qrow exclaimed.

"See Ruby?" Yang asked, looking even more skeptical at Qrow.

"There was no cheating involved. Yang's mother wanted another baby, and decided to get summer involved in the Fun."

"Wait what?" Yang asked slack jawed.

"I only have old Taiyang's word on this, but the girls kept him tied to a bed for days while your mother was trying for another baby. She somehow got Summer to join in."

"Honestly I imagine that's where you get your Kinky dressing ideas from Yang." Qrow said with a chuckle before he continued.

"But anyway, Summer wasn't happy at all about finding out she was pregnant especially since your mother getting her drunk caused it. Unlike your mother Summer never had the baby itch."

"I was unwanted?" Ruby asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

"No, no, don't think that. Summer changed her mind the moment you were born."

"But what happened to my mother? I mean we only grew up with Summer as our mother."

"She was mom Yang. To both of us." Ruby said, still looking sad, but determination on her face as she said this.

"Well if you must know, Summer didn't take getting pregnant well. She took it out on Taiyang first, but she accepted he was a male and was presented with a dream come true. After she finished her rage against him she took it out on Summer and... well she ran off."

"Wait, Summer, miss Supermom chased off my mom because she was knocked up while drunk?" asked Yang.

"You two should count yourselves lucky that neither of you could ever earn Summer's true rage like that one thing did." Qrow stated with a smirk.

"... So you're telling me that I have never known my mother because Summer scared her off?" asked Yang, unsure what to think.

"Believe it if you want, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Qrow stated.


End file.
